


Will She or Won't She?

by GinevraMolly89



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraMolly89/pseuds/GinevraMolly89
Summary: This is a little drabble that I wrote to explain the end of the game to my friend.  Enjoy!
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges
Kudos: 3





	Will She or Won't She?

She almost didn't live. It was a tearful, suspenseful moment waiting for her to breathe.

After a bit, Sam broke down sobbing and cradling Lou against his chest. His tears streamed down his face as he begged for her to live and breathe. After a minute that seemed to stretch into years, Lou finally breathed and cried. Sam beamed at her and held her close as he placed her old pod and his cufflink into the incinerator.

With the cufflink destroyed, Sam cradled Lou and exited the building. He was now free to find a new life unattached to Bridges. He looked up at the sky as real, true rain misted down upon him and Lou.


End file.
